


Gravity Falls: Urban Legends

by dobokdude



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Horror, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Thriller, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: We all know Gravity Falls is full of mystery and wonder, what would our characters do if the terrifying myths we know as fiction, became fact to them... Rated T for terror, pun intended





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls: Urban Legends  
> Hello guys, here is a series off the Gravity Falls characters experiencing various Urban Legends. and if you like this, I also write for Star Vs The Forces of Evil and other fandoms. Enjoy, and I OWN NOTHING!
> 
>  
> 
> Part 1: People Can Lick Too

BOOM!

 

Pacifica jumped in her sheets at the sudden burst of thunder coming from outside. It was dark and stormy, and she was home alone. Well not entirely. Her parents had bought her  
a German Sheperd to keep her company and they had gone to spend the weekend on a friends yacht. But there were still a few guards on the premises of the manor a a few  
servants in a different wing.

 

The young girl looked down and there was her beloved pooch Mitchel lying there. He nuzzled her face and then licked her hand. Pacifica smiled and fell back onto bed, patting her  
pooch on the head and retracting her hand before drifting off to sleep.

 

DRIP, DRIP.

 

What the devil was that? Pacifica sat up trying to figure out what that was. Her clock red 1:05 AM, she had slept for almost 3 hours. It was probrably the sink faucet in the  
bathroom. She got up, walked down the hall and found that the tap was tightly turned off.  
That was strange, but she didn't hear the noise anyomore so she went back to her room and stuck her hand under her bed, and once she felt Mitchel's reassuring lick she drifted  
back off.

 

DRIP, DRIP, DRIP.

 

Seriously?! Tired, groggy and annoyed she got back up and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. But then she heard the sound coming from her wardrobe. She walked towards it, opened it and screamed.

 

She then bolted out of her room as fast as her legs would carry her, straight into a couple of guards who heard her screaming through the surveilance system. He hugged one of  
their legs for a moment then led them up the stairs still sobbing. One grabbed his taser gun, the other a baton and burst into the room flipping the light switch and gasped.  
There hanging from her wardrobe was her beloved Mitchel, skinned, throat slit and dripping blood. His skinned coat lay to the side. One of the guards vomitted and Pacifica cried  
harder. The other guard looked towards her bed and his eyes widened. He reached towards the sheet and went towards the two.

 

''Mrs Northwest, you need to see something, you were very lucky.'' Th guard said gravely, pointing to her bed. She looked and saw her window and saw that it was open. He  
handed her the piece of paper and what she saw will stay with her beyond the grave. Written in her dog's blood were the words:

 

''Hey blondie, Humans can lick too.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here is part 2 in the series, I hope you Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Killer In The Backseat

''Oh man, it's so rainy.'' Wendy said as she drove home down the dark road. It was 6:30 the Mystery Shack had closed a half hour ago and she was beat tired.

 

Her house wasn't too far, just another 10 minutes or so. As she was driving out of the corner of her eye in her mirror she saw a red pickup truck pull up behind her with Old Man Mcguckett at the wheel.  
Wendy wondered why he was behind her, but then she figured he was just going in her general direction. But a couple of minutes later she began to notice how he followed her  
around evey turn she made and light she stopped at.

 

''What the hell, does he want something?'' Wendy thought to herself. Suddenly he began flashing his headlights at her, honking his horn. Now Wendy was scared. Then he rammed  
into her truck abit.

 

That was the final straw. Wendy pulled out her phone and speed dialed her father. She told him to be waiting as she was just around the corner now. McGukett was still on her tale  
but finally Wendy pulled up to her property. Her dad was on their front porch holding a hunting rifle.  
She dashed from her car running into her father's arms. ''Daddy!'' she cried, ''That dude's been following me since I left the Shack. They looked and saw McGuckett out of his  
truck holding a shotgun, but he had it pointed at her car.

 

Then a police cruiser pulled up as it turned out Wendy's dad called them after she called him. They went over to Mcguckett to arrest him, but then he cried, ''Wait I can explain it's  
him you want!'' He opened the driver's side passenger door and there was a deranged looking man with a large knife.

 

''Right before she left the Shack, I saw him get in her backseat. She was in such a hurry I couldn't warn her, so I followed her. He was trying to stab her, so I flashed my lights and  
kept doing it to make sure he knew someone was on to him.'' He explained.

 

Blubs and Durland went over and handcuffed the man. Wendy and her father thanked Mcguckett and he apologized for giving her a scare. From now on Wendy carrys a bat in her  
car, and has taken up Judo and KickBoxing at the YMCA. Oh and she ALWAYS checks the backseat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys hopefully I didn't mentally scar you too badly(LOL). But if you enjoyed this then there's more where that came from. Be sure to check out my other work and let me  
> know what you think in the reviews, Peace!


End file.
